


Notte insonne

by Betta3x9



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: L'unica luce nell'appartamento è quella che filtra attraverso le tende accostate dei lampioni giù in strada e della grossa insegna luminosa che pubblicizza una qualche compagnia assicurativa dal nome stupido. Se Eddie chiudesse gli occhi e ignorasse qualsiasi altro suono dall'appartamento sottostante, potrebbe riuscire a sentire il ronzio che emette quella mostruosità luminosa.





	Notte insonne

**Author's Note:**

> Prompr: "Notte insonne"  
> (Scritta per l'evento del gruppo "We are out for prompts"

 

L'unica luce nell'appartamento è quella che filtra attraverso le tende accostate dei lampioni giù in strada e della grossa insegna luminosa che pubblicizza una qualche compagnia assicurativa dal nome stupido. Se Eddie chiudesse gli occhi e ignorasse qualsiasi altro suono dall'appartamento sottostante, potrebbe riuscire a sentire il ronzio che emette quella mostruosità luminosa. ( _Non sa se è perché i suoi sensi adesso siano più sviluppati, o se quella roba, semplicemente, non rispetti nessun regolamento)._  
  
I fari di una macchina illuminano brevemente uno spicchio del soffitto. Eddie sospira e spinge via le coperte, infastidito dalla ruvidezza del tessuto. _  
Dobbiamo investire in delle lenzuola di classe, pensa_, rivolto per lo più a se stesso, anche se sa di non essere solo.  
Nella loro testa, Venom concorda, senza preoccuparsi di formare delle parole.  
  
Altri fari si riflettono sul soffitto della loro stanza, che stanno fissando da quelle che sembrano ore.  
  
Eddie chiude gli occhi, cercando di convincersi a dormire, come se improvvisamente potesse funzionare. _Eddie,_ mormora Venom, scivolando pigramente nella sua mente, _ci annoiamo._  
"Bene. Magari possiamo annoiarci abbastanza da dormire", dice, a voce alta, nel silenzio della sua stanza. Fuori dalla loro finestra, una moto sfreccia in strada, con un rombo assordante. "Stronzo", mormora, rivolto a chiunque stesse guidando un simile mezzo alle tre di notte di mercoledì.  
  
Venom non legge _esattamente_ i suoi pensieri - potrebbe, se lo volesse, ma molte volte il chiasso di sottofondo che c'è nella sua mente viene ignorato dall'altro.   
In questi giorni, la loro testa è divisa tra _i pensieri di Eddie_ e _i pensieri di Venom_ e una terza zona, che sembra crescere ogni giorno, con i _loro_ pensieri, quelli che nessuno di loro due saprebbe dire a chi appartengano.  
Non molto tempo fa, Eddie sarebbe stato allarmato alla prospettiva di non avere più linee marcate nella sua stessa mente; ma adesso trova conforto nell'idea che lui e _l'altro_ siano così in sintonia e - è giusto che alcuni pensieri appartengano a entrambi perché _loro sono Venom.  
_  
Non riescono a dormire, ma Eddie non sente il bisogno di parlare. Lascia che la sua mente si riempia di pensieri pigri e noiosi, di scadenze lavorative e di oggetti da aggiungere alla lista della spesa, e poi lascia scivolare via tutto, senza focalizzarsi su niente in particolare. Da qualche parte nella loro testa, l'altro sta pensando a un deserto di sabbia rossa su un pianeta a galassie di distanza.  
  
"Venom?", mormora, nella penombra della stanza.  
L'altro gli indirizza una scintilla di attenzione, e poi si avvicina alla superficie e sul suo petto si forma una pozza di oscurità che è il corpo di Venom. _Sì?_ , risponde, sollevando una testa non più grande del palmo di Eddie.  
"Hai fame?", chiede, sapendo già la risposta.  
"Sempre", dice la sua bocca irta di denti aguzzi. "Pancake?", chiede poi, sbattendo gli occhi bianco latte.   
"Era proprio quello che stavo pensando", dice, e poi si alzano dal letto.  
  
I piedi di Eddie sono scalzi e non fanno quasi nessun rumore sul pavimento freddo dell'appartamento. Non perdono tempo ad accendere la luce; quella che filtra tra le tende e le finestre socchiuse per il caldo è più che sufficiente.  
  


C'è una scatola di pancake surgelati nel loro frigo ed Eddie la afferra e la infila nel microonde. Venom fa scivolare un tentacolo di oscurità dalla sua spalla - e preme il tasto per scongelare i cibi.  
  
Nessuno dei due pensa a niente mentre il microonde ronza e la scatola di pancake ruota sotto la lampadina dell'elettrodomestico.  
Eddie sa che dovrebbe essere stanco, come lo è sempre quando non riesce a dormire; invece il rumore dei pensieri bianchi di Venom è un suono rilassante nella sua testa. _Si sente tranquillo._ Il suono della sveglia delle otto e dieci sembra ancora lontano. Canticchia una stupida canzone che trasmettono alla radio da troppi giorni.   
  
_Sono pronti,_ dice l'altro, pochi secondi prima che il microonde suoni.   
Eddie apre uno sportello e prende un piatto.

 

 

"Sono disgustosi", dice Venom, arricciando il muso della testa che spunta dalla spalla di Eddie.  
"Come se la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati non mi avessi costretto a mangiare spazzatura", borbotta, ma dentro di sé concorda: _sono davvero disgustosi._  
"Non ho detto che non _posso_ mangiarli; ho detto solo che non sono buoni", risponde l'altro.  
"Ti sei abituato bene", ride Eddie e poi finisce i pancake, nonostante il loro sapore, perché non possono permettersi di buttare via il cibo.  
  


_Eddie?_ , mormora Venom sotto la loro pelle.  
"Sì?", risponde Eddie, lasciando scivolare il piatto vuoto nel lavandino.   
_Fuori?,_ chiede l'altro, con una nota di eccitazione.  
  
Eddie pensa alla sveglia tra poche ore e al lavoro che lo aspetta e alle decine di cose da fare e dice: "Va bene, V".  
  
E poi l'altro emerge dalla sua pelle come un'onda nera che lo avvolge e lo riveste e in un attimo Eddie è avvolto nel bozzolo del corpo di Venom. Non è mai stato più al sicuro.  
  
 _Troviamo qualcosa di meglio di quei pancake,_ pensa Eddie e l'altro concorda, eccitato.  
Venom ricorda il modo in cui i suoi denti avevano tagliato la carne morbida e frantumato le ossa dell'uomo che aveva tentato di aggredire una donna, in un vicolo buio, meno di una settimana prima. Ne vuole ancora.  
 _Vediamo cosa troviamo,_ mormora Eddie.  
  
E poi escono nella notte, _insieme -_ come in qualsiasi altro momento delle loro vite.

 

 

 


End file.
